rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ira
YET INTRODUCED Ira is a miscellaneous character, played by yet decided. Stats Basics Name Ira. “Wrath” in latin and means fire in others. Species A raven faunus with black wings and a 19 foot wingspan. Occupation She was an entertainer, putting on fire shows for the family to enjoy. She’s not out of a job, she often leaves the town to put on shows across the continent and in other places, dragging Acedia to come with her, IF ONLY SHE WOULD WEAR CLOTHES!!! Backstory UGHHHHHHHHHHH THIS WAS SO ENFURIATING. SHE CANNOT BELIEVE THIS, SHE HAD ALWAYS BEEN A HUGE FOLLOWER OF THE VAMPIRE FAMILY UNTIL THIS FREAKSHOW CAME AROUND AND RUINED. EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WHEN SHE TRIES TO SET THIINGS RIGHT SHE GETS PUNISHED?!!!!!!!!!!! SHE LOST A FUCKING HAND BECAUSE OF HER “HERETIC” ACTIONS BUT THEN THIS GIRL DECIDED TO JUST UP AND KILL THEM ALL ANYWAY SO SERVES THEM RIGHT?!!!! UGH BEING DEAD SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE SHE’LL LIVE FOREVER BUT WHATS THE POINT?!!!!!! SHE CAN’T FLY ANYMORE!!!!! SHE USED TO BE ABLE TO PROPEL HERSELF WITH HER SEMBLANCE TO PICK HERSELF UP AND FLY, BUT NOW BEING DEAD MEANS HER WINGS WON’T BUDGE PROPERLY!!!!!!!!! SHE PROBABLY NEEDS TO FUEL HER CRYSTAL MORE BUT UGH THAT’S LIKE IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!! SHE REQUIRES DESTRUCTION TO DO THAT AND THE “MISTRESSES” WON’T LET HER DESTROY ANYTHING HERE AND SHE CAN’T DO IT OUTSIDE THAT WELL EITHER WITHOUT DRAWING TO MUCH ATTENTION DARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! On the bright side, a lot of annoying people were gone and there was this cute florus hanging around the trees, BUT SHE DIDN’T CARE TO GIVE HER THE TIME OF FUCKING DAY. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE SO INVOLVED WITH ANYWAY? LAYING AROUND ON BEDS OF GRASSES AND HOT SPRINGS?!!!!! WAS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!!!! WELL SHE’LL SHOW HER!!!!!!!!!! AND WHY THE HELL WOULDN’T SHE JUST PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON?!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST PEOPLE BE SO IRRITATING?!!! DEAD OR ALIVE!!! Personality She seems to be very energetic to say the least. She is filled with fury and tends to be very destructive. Oddly, Acedia’s apathetic looks and sarcastic remarks calm her down though? Combat Weapon Constructed for her to apologize for the loss of the hand, she has a metallic rod attached to her arm which easily conducts heat and can translate it into fire blasts or electrical blasts. Semblance FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Her crystal is located in between her chest and stomach. Future Outlook Intended Career She wants to be more known and improve on fire dances and make a career out of her shows. She wants to sort of become more powerful by going to school as she can’t seem to find training anywhere else. People are too scared to her temper. Character Development She is extremely passionate and falls in love easy. Refusing to get her heart broken, however, she basically forces people to go out with her until she’s bored and moves onto the next one. Acedia will always hold a special place in her heart, if only she cared!!!! Goals She at least acknowledges that she should explode less often. She also wants a boyfriend now. She will get one!!!!!!!!!! She also wants to try out what school is about, this means that Acedia’s coming along. Timeline/EXP Category:Characters